


Traitor

by ywhiterain



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah and Klaus meet up again after they fled from New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

“Elijah,” Klaus said as his brother wrapped his arms around him. “You’re alive.”

Elijah pulled away a little. He smiled, a little crooked. “You didn’t think Father would actually manage to kill me, did you?”

Klaus said nothing. He grabbed Eljiah and pulled him in. He curled his fingers into Elijah’s arms. It hurt, quite a bit, but Elijah allowed it. He pressed his lips on Niklaus’s forehead and waited for his brother to feel safe enough to let go.

A very long time passed before Klaus spoke again. “What took you so long?”

Elijah recognized the panic, the anger. Relief was fading so Klaus was giving into more comfortable, more destructive emotions. It made Elijah smile. Klaus was not the only one to find comfort in destruction. “It wasn’t my intention to be gone for so long, believe me. I was able to find a way to distract Mikael, but it took quite some time to set up.”

“How much time did you buy us?” Klaus asked, as he pulled away.

Business as usual. Elijah did not mind. He was with Niklaus and that was all that mattered. “A decade,” he said, “perhaps a little longer if he annoys the local witches too much.” He looked around the small cottage Klaus has been hiding in. “Where’s Rebekah?”

“Out and about,” Klaus said, waving his hand, “tasting the locals, scoffing at their fashion, compelling the politicians to pick up her latest crusade.”

He did not meet Elijah’s eyes. His heart was practically racing. Every word out of his mouth was a lie. Elijah suddenly felt the past twenty years of running from his father, and it made him want to sleep for another twenty. A traitorous voice, Mikael’s voice, wondered if he’d wasted his time and doomed his sister in choosing to protect Klaus.


End file.
